Drel'ossord
Drel'ossord was a Sith Pureblood who became the second leader of the Imperatrix Centurii, taking the title of Regent. He ran the Centurii for a couple months, and would be extremely unpopular due to replacing the popular first leader, Rallenthas. His reign would start the second era of the Centurii. The New Leader Drel'ossord was unknown among most Centurii members at the time he became leader of the Centurii. Rallenthas had been leading the Centurii, but had become incredibly stressed about it. Then one day randomly the Centurii comms would have a droid talk on them. This droid would never be seen, but would talk several times on the comms. It stated that leadership of the Imperatrix Centurii had transferred to the new Regent, Darth Drel'ossord. The Centurii would at first be confused, then being optimistic, thinking that perhaps Rallenthas willingly gave power to this man. He would even contact three Centurii members about council positions. These three were Riviembis, Destney, and Thanagost. They would lead the branches of Tech, Mysticism, and Reliquary respectively. He would not make an appearance however, and very few people would ever see Drel'ossord. A New Council The Centurii woke one day to messages saying that an inauguration for the new council would take place that night, with the councilors for Tech, Mysticism, and Reliquary being named on the message. Rhoy, Antrexius, and Thanagost. Drel'ossord had lied to Riviembis and Destney, and these two would not take this well, becoming two founding members of the rebellion against the Darth. The rest of the Centurii would not be happy about this as well due to the lack of a vote for the council, which Rallenthas had founded the Centurii on that thought of democracy. Inauguration The Centurii would all gather at a Dromund Kaas base that had secretly been under construction by Qusai and Mirnia. While there, a hologram message of Drel'ossord would talk to the Centurii, although most Centurii members didn't catch what he looked like. He would explain the things he was changing, such as the addition of the branches, the new headquarters, and their new allegiances. The Imperatrix Centurii used to follow Rallenthas and only Rallenthas. Now, Drel'ossord would bring the Centurii into the Empire. This would anger many Centurii members, and Drel'ossord would get a lot of hate for this decision. It was revealed that Mirnia, a member of the Centurii who was there since the Reavers, was actually the apprentice to Drel'ossord. This caused many people to believe she helped Drel'ossord seize power from Rallenthas, although it is still unknown how Drel'ossord got the power. Ignoring the Problems Drel'ossord was not a hands-on leader. He left a large amount of the responsibility with his apprentice Mirnia. He would refuse to go to heavily populated planets, and would not talk to many Centurii members other than officers, and even then that was rare. He ignored Centurii meetings, instead staging weekly casino events at the Centurii owned Umbra Sanctum. Riviembis contacted Drel'ossord about the growing problem of Szallath and Ofaxsacspl after the cult attacked a Centurii base of operations, but Drel'ossord would not listen, instead blaming Riviembis for the cult's actions in one of his many attacks on Riviembis. He would do this many times, finally attending his first and only actual meeting with the Centurii when a spy that worked for Riviembis, Arfinyn, arrived with news of the cult. Drel treated the spy like dirt, threatening him until he got the information he needed. Drel'ossord would then go back into hiding. Drel'ossord would attack Riviembis verbally on multiple occasions, trying to ruin her image. It turns out his lack of interest in the Centurii would be his downfall, as this was only raising the popularity of Riviembis among the growing revolution. The Meeting One other recorded meeting with Drel'ossord has been found. Towards the end of his rule, Drel'ossord called Riviembis to Hoth. He explained a threat on the planet of Nar Shaddaa, around the Umbra Sanctum. He would tell her he wanted her to handle it, as he knew she already worked on Nar Shaddaa. She wouldn't be working alone, though. Drel'ossord had hired Centurii member Kally to help her. Drel'ossord must not have been paying attention to the inauguration though, as Kally was one of the first besides Destney and Riviembis to doubt the new leader. This would only help the revolution more, as most of Drel'ossord's actions did. He also would start to search for Antrexius after the Mysticism councilor attempted to blow up the Umbra Sanctum, but he never would find him. Gone Drel'ossord would later disappear, and the revolution started growing larger due to the recruitment efforts of Riviembis. The droid would talk once again on the comms saying that Antrexius was now in charge, but the Centurii would assure this wasn't important, and later that week the droid would say that now Riviembis was in charge. Years later, Gribeso would claim that he killed Drel'ossord, but there was no proof that the statement was true. A couple more years passed, and Tre'lod'invar would claim to have met Drel'ossord, and said that he was his advisor, although there would also be no proof of this. People decide which they choose to believe based on their thoughts of Drel'ossord. Those who hate him choose to believe that Gribeso told the truth, but those who see the positives of his rule mostly want to believe Tre'lod'invar. Legacy Drel'ossord would be remembered, although not fondly, for the rest of Centurii history. He would mostly be talked about in bad ways, despite his positive impact on the Centurii. He not only created the branches the Centurii would use for the rest of its life, but also commissioned the construction of two Centurii headquarters, the Dromund Kaas one and the Centurion, which he had found on Taris. He would also be the reason that Riviembis ever got far, due to people sympathizing with her being trash talked by Drel'ossord. Category:Character